1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to networking voice communications, and particularly to an apparatus and a voice call auto-redialing and transferring method.
2. Description of Related Art
Voice over Internet protocol (VoIP) technologies are widely used for provision of communication services over the public Internet, rather than via the public switched telephone network (PSTN). A user can use a computer, which is installed with a voice call application, to establish a voice call based on VoIP. When the callee is busy on line, the caller may need to wait at the computer and redial the callee until the voice call is established, which is inconvenient. Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.